dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Antiope
Antiope was a Princess and General of the Amazons, sister of Queen Hippolyta, as well as aunt and mentor to Princess Diana. She was extolled by Hippolyta as the greatest warrior in the history of the Amazons. Antiope personally mentored her beloved niece Diana in combat training from youth to adulthood. She would perish during the German invasion of Themyscira, saving Diana's life. Biography Creation Shortly after Zeus created humanity, his malevolent son, Ares, would corrupt them, fueling humanity with rage, hate, and bloodlust. As a result, Zeus created the Amazons as a way to help guide humanity and spread love. Escaping Slavery and Moving to Themyscira Ares, however, would not be hindered, and induced war among humanity again, which lead to them warring with the Amazons, and making slaves of them. Antiope and her sister Hippolyta, however, eventually fought back against their captors, and succeeded in freeing their people. Meanwhile, Ares then rebelled against the other Olympian Gods for not sharing his bloodlust and anti-human sentiment, so he therefore began the devastating War of the Gods against them, killing his divine family off one by one, until only Zeus remained. In order to account for the possibility of losing his life in the war, Zeus conceived a demigod child with Antiope's sister, a child capable of one day defeating and killing Ares (therefore known as the "Godkiller"), a daughter named Diana. Zeus then went on to face Ares in combat, and was able to defeat and drives Ares back, off of Olympus, but was mortally wounded himself in the process. Before succumbing to his mortal wounds, however, Zeus created the paradise island of Themyscira as a safe haven for the newly freed Amazons lead by Antiope and Hippolyta, using divine magic to conceal it from Ares, ensuring that the Godkiller Diana would grow up safely. Raising Diana Millennia after the War of the Gods, Antiope served under Queen Hippolyta and oversaw the Amazonian military of the Amazons alongside Lieutenant Menalippe in preparation for the eventual return of Ares. She urged Hippolyta to let Diana to train her as an Amazon warrior and discover her true power. Despite her sister's disapproval, she trained Diana in secret from girlhood to her youth and constantly urged her to stop holding back. One day, Hippolyta discovered their training and expressed her worries about Diana and Ares. Despite her frustration, Hippolyta told Antiope to train Diana harder than any Amazon before her. Antiope continued to train Diana into her adulthood, mastering her swordsmanship and her archery skills. Despite her proficiency, Antiope still managed to counter her during a duel and chastised Diana for letting her guard down. As Antiope fought her vigorously, Diana clashed her Bracelets of Submission and created a massive shock-wave, knocking Antiope back. German Invasion and Death Later, as German forces invaded Themyscira in pursuit of Steve Trevor, Antiope led the Amazons on horseback against the German attackers. She defeated several German soldiers with her sword and bow, coordinating with her fellow Amazons. However, during the end of the fight, Antiope saw a German soldier firing at Diana and blocked a bullet with her body to protect her. Lying on the beach, Antiope urged Diana to use the Godkiller and defeat Ares, before passing away. Antiope's killer would promptly be shot down by Steve. Personality Antiope is an extremely capable and skilled leader, as well as an equally courageous warrior, evident in how she saved her fellow Amazons from human slavery as the War of the Gods broke out, in how she fought alongside with her soldiers during the invasion of Themyscira, and in how she sacrificed her life to save Diana. Antiope is also quite a bit more reasonable than her sister Hippolyta, since she fully supported her niece Diana's ambition to become a great warrior, training her more intensely than any of her other protegees. Antiope also seemed displeased with Hippolyta deceiving Diana about the latter's demigod heritage and "Godkiller" destiny, since as she lay dying, Antiope unsuccessfully attempted to tell Diana the truth. In addition, Antiope bore no grudge against her beloved niece for accidentally injuring her with the Bracelets of Submission shock-wave, as she didn't hesitate to jump in front of a bullet shot at Diana, saving her niece's life. Antiope did not die in vain, however, as her sacrifice inspired Diana to finally leave the island and save "Man's World" from Ares. Powers and Abilities Powers= *'Amazonian Physiology': Antiope as an Amazon, is quite powerful, though far surpassed by her demigoddess niece Wonder Woman. **'Super Strength:' Antiope has a level of superhuman strength, allowing her to swiftly and easily defeat many invading German soldiers, though her strength is not on par with Wonder Woman's. **'Super Durability:' Antiope has a level of superhuman durability to blunt force trauma, though she can be wounded by very sharp objects or bullets, leading Antiope to compensate with her shield and battle armor when gun-wielding Germans invaded Themyscira, but was ultimately shot dead by a German sniper. ***'Healing Factor:' Antiope, when injured, is able to heal from wounds at superhuman rates, healing cuts in a matter of hours. **'Super Agility:' Antiope has a superhuman level of agility, allowing her to jump off horseback and slice down German soldiers before they could even properly respond, as well as dodge and weave around their attacks, and initially gain the upper hand against Diana with agile combat moves. **'Super Stamina:' Antiope has a level of superhuman stamina, notably not needing to slow down or catch her breath during the German invasion of Themyscira. **'Omnilingualism': Antiope, as an Amazon, has the ability to fluently speak, read, and understand all human languages (even currently dead ones, like Ancient Greek, Latin, Sumerian, or Ottoman Turkish), as well as to instinctively identify a language's name when seeing it's written form. **'Longevity:' Antiope, due to being an Amazon, has lived for millennia without visibly aging (with her predating the War of the Gods and the creation of Themyscira by Zeus), making Antiope an ageless immortal, unless killed in combat, as she eventually was. |-| Abilities= *'Master Combatant': Antiope is extremely skilled, fierce, and formidable in both armed and hand-to-hand combat, a master of a vast array of uniquely Amazonian martial arts, with centuries of combat experience (as she predates Themyscira's creation), with her having fought to free her Amazonian people from human slavery, and even surpassing her sister Hippolyta in combat skill. Indeed, prior to Wonder Woman reaching her full potential, Antiope was the greatest warrior of Themyscira, with Antiope wearing an Amazonian tiara to signify this, and with many Amazons, including Wonder Woman herself, becoming great warriors in their own right under Antiope's tutelage. Hence, she made short work of many German soldiers during the World War I invasion of Themyscira. |-| Weaknesses= *'Limited Durability:' Antiope, while quite durable to blunt force trauma, can be wounded by very sharp objects, as well as bullets. She generally compensates for this, however, by wearing her combat armor and shield, thus managing to survive German firepower for a lengthy time during the World War I invasion of Themyscira, but was ultimately shot down by the final remaining German sniper. |-| Equipment= *'Amazonian Tiara (Formerly):' Antiope would wear it, signifying that it's wearer is the greatest Amazonian warrior of them all. Following Antiope's death in battle, it would be worn by her niece Diana. Relationships Family *Hippolyta - sister *Princess Diana/Wonder Woman - niece and protegee Allies *Olympian Gods **Zeus † *Amazons **Menalippe - military subordinate **Artemis Enemies *Ares † *World War I Central Powers **Imperial German Army Behind the scenes On January 15th, 2016 it was announced that Robin Wright would play Antiope in ''Wonder Woman''. External Links *Antiope at the Wonder Woman Wiki *Antiope at the DC Animated Universe *Antiope at the DC Database References Category:Wonder Woman characters Category:Amazons Category:Supporting characters Category:Metahumans Category:Deceased characters Category:Warriors Category:Justice League characters